destinationtruthfandomcom-20200214-history
King Tut's Curse/Swamp Ape
King Tut's Curse/Swamp Ape is the third episode of the third season of Destination Truth and the twenty-second episode overall. The episode investigates the tomb of King Tut's reported of curse and the Swamp Ape. This episode aired on September 23, 2009. Episode Summary King Tut's Curse The team flew to Cairo, Egypt and as soon as they touched down, Josh heads to an Egyptian Museum. He met up with the director of Egyptian Antiqueties, Muztafah Maziri, to get the key to the tomb and learned more about the reportedly curse. The next morning they flew to the city of Luxor and speaked to Ramy Romany, an egyptologist, and warns them that they'll provoke the curse if they disturb the tomb and the mummy at night. At a local bazaar, the team eats in a restaurant with Ramy and had a "mystery dinner" along with some entertainment. Ramy introduce the team to a guard in the Valley of the Kings, who had strange encounters along with his friends while guarding the tomb. They'll have to cross the Nile River using Fellucas and ride camels across the desert sands to reach the Valley of the Kings. Reaching the tomb and with nightfall upon them, they'd set up base camp directly to the entrance of King Tut's tomb. To begin the investigation, Josh and Jael makes a preliminary sweep using the thermal imager in the reported locaion where most of the sightings occured. While they're at the top of the hill, Jael starts hearing something at a specific tomb. They head to the gate of the tomb and Josh sees a shadow moving across the thermal imager. Josh heads back to camp and planned the investigation of the tomb of King Tut, Sharra and Bicha starts to have "curse" in their stomach. Upon entering the tomb a sandstorm begins to sweep their gear. Their gear was covered before being severely damaged and the sandstorm settles, the team now heads to the tomb of Tutankhamun. Inside the tomb, they used EMF detector to the original burial place of the King Tut and starts to detect huge magnetic spikes in the sarcophagous that vanished immediately. Afterwards they hurried to the staircase and found Bicha, that is overcome by sharp stomach pains and send him back to base camp. Josh begins his isolation sessions and after several minutes he starts hearing footsteps heading towards him. Josh's isolation session ends and now it's Mike's turn for an EVP session. In the middle of his session, after hearing some noises, Mike starts to have an asthma attack that made him quit the isolation session. With his team battling illness, Josh decided to end the investigation and heads back home. Mike analyze the audio captured during their investigation at the tomb. When they've boosted the audio, there is a voice-like sound similar to the word "out" is heard in the recording and the footsteps that Josh heard in his isolation session. The thermal footage that Josh and Jael saw was too inconclusive but there was photo, captured by one of the trap cameras, that looked like a translucent flame. Josh concludes and believes that King Tut's legacy and his actual spirit seem to be very much alive. Swamp Ape The monster is said to live within the Big Cypress National Preserve —nearly 1 million acres of swamps where no roads exist. Yeah, this shouldn't be a tough case at all … As darkness falls they find a dry area to set up base camp. The crew sets up four infrared cameras around the perimeters as well as four digital trap cameras around the swamp's interior. They also place bait of raw meat in front of the digital still cameras to lure the beast. As Josh and Jael are setting up the last camera they hear loud splashing sound in the water in front of them. Nearby Bischa and Mike also hear something moving around in the waters. Since swamp apes are land animals they figure it must be another predator. The crew has to be careful because there are snacks, alligators and panthers lurking. While Jael and Josh survey the swamps Sharra, Rex and Bischa hold down the fort at base camp. Within minutes, they spot a panther on one of the cameras and send warning to Josh and Jael. Later on, Bischa sees a streak go across one of the cameras and then the device is knocked down. When they go to find out what happened to the camera they notice that the bait is gone. Could it be the work of the skunk ape or just some other hungry monster lurking within the swamps? They'll have to do the final analysis to find out. The Findings When Josh and the team return to L.A., Joes goes to see a zoo curator to help process the evidence. The curator believes that the animal that knocks the camera over was a black bear, white tail dear or a panther. Since there's no history of large apes living in North America, scientifically the theory of the "skunk ape" is unlikely and what eyewitnesses could be seeing is probably a bear or other game. Still the countless eyewitness reports suggest the story of the Florida swamp ape may have more chapters to come and be far from over. When Josh and the team return to L.A., Joes goes to see a zoo curator to help process the evidence. The curator believes that the animal that knocks the camera over was a black bear, white tail dear or a panther. Since there's no history of large apes living in North America, scientifically the theory of the "skunk ape" is unlikely and what eyewitnesses could be seeing is probably a bear or other game. Still the countless eyewitness reports suggest the story of the Florida swamp ape may have more chapters to come and be far from over. Gallery S03xE03 00001.png S03xE03 00101.png S03xE03 00201.png S03xE03 00251.png S03xE03 00301.png S03xE03 00351.png S03xE03 00451.png S03xE03 00551.png S03xE03 00601.png S03xE03 00751.png S03xE03 00851.png S03xE03 00901.png S03xE03 00951.png S03xE03 01051.png S03xE03 01151.png S03xE03 01201.png S03xE03 01301.png S03xE03 01901.png S03xE03 01951.png S03xE03 02001.png S03xE03 02051.png S03xE03 02101.png S03xE03 02151.png S03xE03 02201.png S03xE03 02251.png S03xE03 02301.png S03xE03 02351.png S03xE03 02451.png S03xE03 02601.png S03xE03 02701.png S03xE03 02801.png S03xE03 02901.png S03xE03 03301.png S03xE03 03401.png S03xE03 04001.png S03xE03 04201.png S03xE03 04401.png S03xE03 04501.png S03xE03 04601.png S03xE03 04901.png S03xE03 05001.png S03xE03 05301.png S03xE03 05401.png S03xE03 05601.png S03xE03 05801.png S03xE03 06201.png S03xE03 06301.png S03xE03 06401.png S03xE03 09601.png S03xE03 08701.png S03xE03 08501.png S03xE03 08301.png S03xE03 08201.png S03xE03 08101.png S03xE03 08001.png S03xE03 07801.png S03xE03 07701.png S03xE03 06901.png S03xE03 06801.png S03xE03 06701.png S03xE03 06601.png S03xE03 08851.png S03xE03 12001.png S03xE03 12301.png S03xE03 12901.png S03xE03 11601.png S03xE03 11401.png S03xE03 10401.png S03xE03 10201.png S03xE03 14101.png S03xE03 14001.png S03xE03 13901.png S03xE03 13801.png S03xE03 13601.png S03xE03 13401.png S03xE03 13301.png S03xE03 13201.png S03xE03 13101.png S03xE03 13001.png S03xE03 15401.png S03xE03 15301.png S03xE03 15101.png S03xE03 15001.png S03xE03 14901.png S03xE03 14801.png S03xE03 14701.png S03xE03 14601.png S03xE03 14501.png S03xE03 14301.png S03xE03 27451.png S03xE03 28951.png S03xE03 28501.png S03xE03 26551.png S03xE03 26401.png S03xE03 26101.png S03xE03 25951.png S03xE03 25801.png S03xE03 25501.png S03xE03 25351.png S03xE03 25201.png S03xE03 24451.png S03xE03 24601.png S03xE03 24301.png S03xE03 23851.png S03xE03 22501.png S03xE03 22651.png S03xE03 21451.png S03xE03 20701.png S03xE03 20101.png S03xE03 19651.png S03xE03 19051.png S03xE03 18751.png S03xE03 18601.png S03xE03 18151.png S03xE03 18001.png S03xE03 17851.png S03xE03 11101.png S03xE03 17201.png S03xE03 17301.png S03xE03 17101.png S03xE03 17001.png S03xE03 16901.png S03xE03 16801.png S03xE03 16701.png S03xE03 16601.png S03xE03 16501.png S03xE03 16201.png S03xE03 16101.png S03xE03 16001.png S03xE03 15901.png S03xE03 15801.png S03xE03 15701.png S03xE03 15601.png S03xE03 15501.png S03xE03 30451.png S03xE03 30001.png S03xE03 29701.png S03xE03 29551.png S03xE03 29251.png S03xE03 29101.png S03xE03 28351.png S03xE03 27751.png S03xE03 30901.png S03xE03 31501.png S03xE03 32101.png S03xE03 32251.png S03xE03 32851.png S03xE03 33001.png S03xE03 33151.png S03xE03 33301.png S03xE03 33451.png S03xE03 33901.png S03xE03 39151.png S03xE03 39001.png S03xE03 38851.png S03xE03 38701.png S03xE03 38251.png S03xE03 38101.png S03xE03 37951.png S03xE03 37801.png S03xE03 36151.png S03xE03 34501.png S03xE03 33901.png S03xE03 33451.png S03xE03 33301.png S03xE03 33151.png S03xE03 33001.png S03xE03 32851.png S03xE03 32251.png S03xE03 32101.png S03xE03 31501.png S03xE03 30901.png S03xE03 41551.png S03xE03 41401.png S03xE03 40651.png S03xE03 40501.png S03xE03 40201.png S03xE03 39751.png S03xE03 39301.png S03xE03 44101.png S03xE03 43951.png S03xE03 43501.png S03xE03 43051.png S03xE03 42901.png S03xE03 42751.png S03xE03 42601.png S03xE03 42301.png S03xE03 42151.png S03xE03 41701.png S03xE03 46651.png S03xE03 46201.png S03xE03 45901.png S03xE03 45751.png S03xE03 45601.png S03xE03 45301.png S03xE03 45001.png S03xE03 44701.png S03xE03 44401.png S03xE03 44251.png S03xE03 49201.png S03xE03 49051.png S03xE03 48901.png S03xE03 48751.png S03xE03 48601.png S03xE03 48151.png S03xE03 48001.png S03xE03 47551.png S03xE03 47401.png S03xE03 46951.png S03xE03 51451.png S03xE03 51301.png S03xE03 50701.png S03xE03 50551.png S03xE03 50401.png S03xE03 50101.png S03xE03 49801.png S03xE03 49651.png S03xE03 49501.png S03xE03 49351.png S03xE03 55501.png S03xE03 55051.png S03xE03 54901.png S03xE03 54751.png S03xE03 54601.png S03xE03 54451.png S03xE03 54151.png S03xE03 52051.png S03xE03 51901.png S03xE03 51751.png S03xE03 61651.png S03xE03 61501.png S03xE03 61351.png S03xE03 61201.png S03xE03 61051.png S03xE03 60901.png S03xE03 60601.png S03xE03 60301.png S03xE03 60151.png S03xE03 59851.png S03xE03 59551.png S03xE03 59401.png S03xE03 59251.png S03xE03 59101.png S03xE03 58951.png S03xE03 58651.png S03xE03 58501.png S03xE03 58351.png S03xE03 58051.png S03xE03 57901.png S03xE03 57751.png S03xE03 57601.png S03xE03 58201.png S03xE03 57151.png S03xE03 57001.png S03xE03 56851.png S03xE03 56251.png S03xE03 55951.png S03xE03 55651.png S03xE03 6.png S03xE03 5.png S03xE03 4.png S03xE03 69901.png S03xE03 69151.png S03xE03 69001.png S03xE03 68851.png S03xE03 68701.png S03xE03 67801.png S03xE03 67651.png S03xE03 67351.png S03xE03 66301.png S03xE03 65851.png S03xE03 65551.png S03xE03 65401.png S03xE03 64501.png S03xE03 63901.png S03xE03 63601.png S03xE03 63001.png S03xE03 62851.png S03xE03 62701.png S03xE03 62551.png S03xE03 62401.png S03xE03 62251.png S03xE03 62101.png Vehicles *"Camels", according to Josh, his least favorite animal and the transportation they used to hike to the Valley of the Kings. At the beginning, Josh had troubles trying to control his camel but later helped them carry their gear. *"Airboat (Cadillac of the Everglades)" is the vehicle they used to search and travel their way to the vast marshlands of the everglades. Josh describes it as the "one of safest machine ever built". Quotes Trivia *The Destination Truth crew is the first film crew ever to conduct a paranormal investigation and obtain permits and film inside King Tut's tomb. *This episode was originally scheduled to be the season three premier, but when Evan had his strange experience in Romania, the producers decided to air that episode, "Haunted Forest/Alux " first. Other *Mustafah Waziri - Director of Luxor Antiquities. *Ramy Romany - Egyptologist. *Ali Khalifa - Guard at Valley of the Kings. *Dave Shealy - Skunk Ape Witness. *Ed Craft - Skunk Ape Witness. *Billy Lestes - Skunk Ape Witness. *Tom Shirley - State Game Warden Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes